


1000x Yes

by PacificOuroboros



Category: Bleach
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificOuroboros/pseuds/PacificOuroboros
Summary: A gift for FeelingFredly inspired by "Whip It Good".thank you for your wonderful stories.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 21





	1000x Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelingFredly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingFredly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whip It Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206562) by [FeelingFredly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingFredly/pseuds/FeelingFredly). 



1000x Yes

Please be considerate and do not use my art without my permission. thank you


End file.
